gameofthronesfanwiki1fandomcom-20200214-history
A Song of Ice and Fire Wiki
An encyclopedia for George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series that . For the TV series-specific Wikia, please visit the Game of Thrones Wiki. Please note that this wiki contains SPOILERS for all novels and short stories released to date. since May 2008. '''A Song of Ice and Fire is a series of epic fantasy novels written by American novelist and screenwriter George R.R. Martin. He began writing the series in 1991 and the first volume was published in 1996. Originally envisaged as a trilogy, there are now five published novels in the series with two more planned. There are also two novellas which act as prequels to the novels, with several more planned, and three other novellas consisting of excerpts from the main novels. The story of A Song of Ice and Fire takes place in a fictional world, primarily upon a continent called Westeros but also on a large landmass to the east, known as Essos. Most of the characters are human but as the series progresses other races are introduced, such as the cold and menacing Others from the far North and fire-breathing dragons from the East, both races thought to be extinct. There are three principal storylines in the series... Read more > Jaime Lannister Is the son of Tywin Lannister, brother to Cersei and Tyrion Lannister. He is twins with Cersei and has had an incestuous relationship with her for many years. He is a very handsome man, with a strong masculine build. His nickname is "Kingslayer," as he was the Kingsguard who slew the Mad King Aerys during the Sack of King's Landing. . Read more > Most Anticipated PoV Chapters in The Winds of Winter? Arya Stark Sansa Stark Daenerys Targaryen Aeron Greyjoy Tyrion Lannister Barristan Selmy Cersei Lannister Arianne Martell Victarion Greyjoy Theon Greyjoy Asha Greyjoy Areo Hotah Jaime Lannister Brienne of Tarth Jon Connington Bran Stark Davos Seaworth Samwell Tarly 853 users voted in our last poll, with a surprising result, as the cunning Petyr Baelish was voted the best character from the Vale of Arryn, with 52% of the vote, leaving Mya Stone in a distant second, and Eddison Tollett trailing in third. See more > bloglist date Blog posts We are currently housing articles, and files. We need YOUR help expanding and adding articles to the wiki! | Wiki tutorial | Help pages If you're new to wikia, please use the above links to get started. If you already have editing experience, and you have an article relating to the Song of Ice and Fire series to contribute, use the box below to create it: width=30 ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse